Face to Face
by Torgearilla5165456
Summary: It has been 2 years since me and Sasuke left Konoha..we soon are put on a mission along with team taka to capture the eight tail jinchuriki what happens when I hear a konoha ninja in the forest and return to Konoha without Sasukes permission?


**Face to Face**

**Chapter One...**

I was in a very deep sleep dreaming about my past and how far I had come. It has now been a few weeks since sasuke's fight with Itachi and Team Taka became part with the Akatsuki.

It also has been a few years since me and Sasuke left Konoha. I find myself missing Team 7 more and more.

Sasuke was really mad with me one time when he was making it official for us to join Akatsuki and I started talking about how Naruto and him deep inside were best friends and etc..

He stood up from the table and told me to shut up and not to talk about Naruto any longer. Till this day I only talk about my old comrade to myself.

I did not want to join the Akatsuki because I was afraid on how my name would look.

Almost every village knew me because my clan with is the Tsuunami Clan, is very powerful. We are the inheritors of the Byguri. Its a very special power, but nothing compared to the Sharingan.

Sasuke is just a year older than me. He's 16 and im 15. He also protects me like a little sister even though we have two totally different backgrounds.

My thoughts were soon interuppted by someone shaking me.

I cracked open my eyes to see Uchihua standing over my head with his arms folded.

Moaning and grunting I pulled the covers over my head.

One thing I didn't like about Sasuke is that he always does things to make me very upset. He then called my name.

''Myaka, get up'' he said firmly.

There he went again with his demanding orders.

I pulled my covers down to look up at him.

''NO!'' I said very fast and firm.

Then I pulled the covers back over my head and closed my eyes.

I had thought Sasuke was gone, but little did I know..

He violently pulled the covers off of me and grabbed my arms to stand me up.

My attitude was boiling hot! I knew I had to keep it under control though.

While Sasuke continued to hold my arm up, I glared at him and violently snatched my arm from his grip. It seemed like he didn't care.

He turned around and then started walking out the door. But right before he closed it he said

''Madara said breakfast is ready'' then he slammed the door shut.

I was even hotter now!

He could have just told me that before instead of forcing me out of my comfort zone. He's so annoying!

So instead of me continuing ranting off in my head about Mr. Annoying, I went to my closet and put on my knee length black leggings, my short black apron skirt,my yellow tank top, my black elbow length v neck shirt which reached only about a few inches above my belly button, and my black ninja shoes.

I then put my hair up in its usual style.

Its like Sasuke's in the front but I have a long low ponytail in the back.

Then I made my way to the bathroom and washed up.

After I was done I went to the dining area where everyone was sitting. Suigetsu was the first to greet me.

''Well good morning sleepy head!'' he said waving

I just rolled my eyes and sat in the seat next to Sasuke. I didnt look not one time at him.

Karin had her nose tooted towards the cieling and her arms folded.

Me and her dont really get along. She's just jealous because Sasuke is always protecting me. I could careless I dont even like Sasuke. But that's not what Karin thinks.

Anyway Juugo was the only one who was very polite and said good morning to me. I really think Juugo is a cool guy, you just have to get to know him.

While Sasuke kept his arms folded looking his most famous look of not smiling, Karin looking at her nails, and Suigetsu messing with his hair, Madara walked in with a huge tray.

As soon as Suigetsu saw the food on the tray he immediately sprung up straight.

Madara then sat the tray down on the table and Suigetsu aimed for a bowl. Madara then tapped his hand. Suigetsu frowned.

''I will give you your bowl Suigetsu.''Madara said to him

He then gave everyone their bowls along with a side of fish.

Suigetsu immediately started eating his food.

Madara then sat in the seat next to Suigetsu, he didnt have a bowl.

I knew he couldnt eat with us because then he would have to take his mask off and he wasn't ready to reveal his face to us yet.

Madara then looked at me

''How did you sleep Myaka?''

''I slept well.''

Suigetsu then gobbled down the last bits of his food and looked at me smiling

''Maybe you slept a little too well Myaka.''

I sweat dropped.

Suigetsu always loves to get on everyones last nerve, especially me and Karin's.

I was still mad from when Sasuke woke me up in the most unpolite manner, my anger could be controlled no longer.

So I glared at Suigetsu keeping my eye on his, his smile then turned into a questioning look. I grinned a slight evil grin.

Very slowly I put my hands under the table and started performing the hand seals for my Wind Force Jutsu.

Right as soon as I was about to perfrom the last hand seal, Sasuke put his hands under the table and flicked my hand. Sasuke's flicks hurt really bad, its like he makes electricity zoom through your body.

I froze in pain feeling paralyzed. He glared at me from the corner of his eye.

Why was he always interfering in my situations?

Why couldnt he just leave me alone?

As soon as I got my feeling back I got up from the table and ran outside.

I didnt eat all of my food though.

Back inside Suigetsu saw my half eaten food. He looked at Karin...then he looked at Sasuke and grabbed my bowl.

Sasuke grabbed his wrist before he could bring it back to his seat.

''Put it down Suigetsu!''Sasuke commanded him

Suigetsu like me hates when Sasuke starts with his whole demanding thing.

He just let go of the bowl and sat back down aggetated.

Meanwhile I was outside standing by the water looking out to sea.

I missed Konoha so much, I only followed Sasuke because I wanted to help with his goal of killing Itachi.

Now Itachi's dead Ive done my part we should be heading back to Konoha.

But no...Sasuke learned the truth about Itachi..and now he has a new goal of destroying the leaf village. That goal I am not willing to follow.

Tears started rolling down my face and along side my cheek bones.

**Back at the house**

Karin started cleaning up along with Juugo.

Sasuke told Karin to save my food and not to throw it away. Karin did as Sasuke told her but deep down inside she wanted to toss my food right into the trashcan.

Suigetsu then looked at Madara with a questioning look on his face.

''Hey Madara..where's Myaka?..she hasnt come back inside for almost an hour''

Karin was glad.

''Maybe she's gone...forever''Karin chuckled

Sasuke glared at her and she stopped

''Cut it out Karin''

She just folded her arms and walked away.

''I'll go find Myaka.''said Juugo putting on his coat

Sasuke stopped him

''No Juugo...I'll go''

Sasuke then grabbed his katana off the wall and ran outside.

**At the SeaShore**

The sea water was miles from Madara's house. I loved coming all the way out here.

Especially because I could get here in 5 seconds and go back home in 5 seconds.

That's a power my Byguri gives me..speed. But the faster I more Chakra it takes from me.

So I decided to go a decent speed.

I stood on top of a rock, tears still rolling down my cheeks. The ocean spray was hitting my face, feeling like the waves were comforting me. I then heard a very familiar voice right next to me.

''So this is where I find you, why are you all the way out here?''

I didnt have to look not time to know it was Sasuke. I turned my back towards him.

''Turning your back and being silent is not going to answer my question?''

My body then turned to face his. I looked right up into his piercing eyes.

Then said to him

''What do you want?''

''Im not going to answer your question when you havent answered mine''

I turned my body back towards the sea and again started crying.

Finally I just broke down and told him everything.

''Sasuke..why...why are we not going back to Konoha?...Itachi is dead now..forget about the truth... that was the past Sasuke!...And why is your heart full of hatred towards Naruto?..all he has done is try to bring you back into your right mind..ARE YOU THAT COLD HEARTED!'' I screamed those last words out.

Sasuke then slapped me and made me roll off the rock onto the ground. My face was stinging red. While I was on the ground, Sasuke walked towards me.

''I told you not to speak of Naruto to me any longer, I didnt come all the way out here to hear your pathetic remarks, now get up and lets go.'' he turned and started walking away.

I painfully and slowly stood to my feet.

''No Sasuke!''

He stopped.

''I came with you to defeat Itachi and now he's dead..Ive done my part.

Im going back to Konoha!.''

Sasuke turned around with anger in his eyes.

''Thats up to you! But consider this..the mintue you turn away from us....you die!''

My eyes were as huge as water melons.

''Thats not fair!''

''Myaka...the minute you turn away from Taka and Akatsuki you are no longer part of us, therefore it gives us the right to end your life right then.''

A million things rushed through my brain I didnt know what to do. Finally I came to a conclusion in my mind.

When Taka fought anyone I didnt want to fight Im just not going to join them secretly. Then I can stay out of trouble with myself and the gang.

''Fine.'' I said to Sasuke

Then I walked right past him with my nose towards the sky and my eyes closed.

Sasuke smirked a grin.

''I knew you'd say that.''

I grinned as well.

Little did he know the plan I had in mind.

Where I was standing I activated my Byguri and sped back towards the house. Sasuke was right on my tail. Boy that kid is fast!

We arrived at Madara's house and went inside.

Karin was there to greet us as soon as we opened the door. Well of course she didnt greet me, she ran and hugged Sasuke saying how worried she was. I just wanted to slap her down. She reminded me so much of Sakura I bet Sasuke had the same thoughts as me.

''Karin get off me'' Sasuke warned her

She backed off but continued to smile at him. Her eyes then met my gaze, she frowned at me and walked away.

I shook my head in annoyment.

Sasuke took off his katana and hung it back on the wall, then he walked over and sat down.

I didnt know what to do, I was bored to death.

(Maybe Madara had our mission ready or maybe I could do some training.)

Sasuke looked at me..I was still standing by the door.

''Are you just going to stand there all day?''

I looked back at him and walked to a couch far distance from him. He just glared at me and I glared at him back.

Meanwhile Suigetsu walked in the room and saw me and Sasuke glaring at each other. He stopped and looked at us both.

''What's going on a staring contest?''

Me and Sasuke snapped out of it.

Suigetsu then walked over by me, bent down, and looked dead at my face.

''Whats wrong with your right cheek Myaka...its all read and bruise looking?''

Sasuke just got up and walked out the room.

''Its nothing Suigetsu..just a little accident thats all.''

I knew he didnt believe me, but he just shrugged his shoulders and went to the other rooms.

Now I was more bored than before. I was in the room by myself..but not for long.

Just then Madara came through the door..he looked like he was smiling at me.

''Im glad your here Myaka..where are the others?''

I sat up a little and activated my Byguri.

Another ability I have is my hearing..I can hear up to 200 miles away from where Im standing.

As I turned on my hearing I heard Suigetsu and Karin arguing in the giant room, I assumed Juugo was with them. I also heard Sasuke snoring in his room. That was funny!

When I stopped I told Madara that I had found them.

''Very good Myaka, can you bring them here please...You all's mission is today.''

I was very excited!

But wait I hadnt trained in a while..well who cares I probably wont be fighting anyway.

So I did what Madara told me. I first went to the huge giant room.

Karin and Suigetsu were doing some basic techinques on each other.

Juugo was sitting looking out the window. When they saw me come in they stopped.

''Oh hey Myaka!''said Suigetsu

''Dont just stand there fool, what do you want?!Karin yelled at me.

I was angry.

''What did you just call me?''

Suigetsu then looked at me and her

''Geesh..Karin calm down she just walked in the door..whats wrong with you?''

Karin humphed and turned her back.

I then spoke up

''Madara wants us.. our mission starts today.

All three of them made their way one by one out the door. Now I have to go wake up Sasuke.

When I came to Sasuke's door my heart was pounding. I quietly opened the door..he wasnt snoring anymore.

''Sasuke''I said gently

He just laid there

''Sasuke..''I said a little firmer

''SASUKE!'' I yelled

I quickly covered ny mouth..thats not what I meant to do.

But then I saw him twitching.

''What do you want Myaka?''He said to me waking up

''(Gulp)....Ummm Madara wants us for our mission today.

He did his famous ''Heh'' sound. I dont know if its supposed to be a chuckle or what.

He then said to me.

''Close the door.''

''But Sasuke...Madara.....''he cut my words off

Sasuke turned over out of the bed and yelled at me

''I SAID CLOSE THE DOOR!''

I ran out and shut the door as fast as possible....my heart was racing.

So I went ahead and went outside to the meeting table without Sasuke.

Madara saw me coming and motioned me to hurry up.

Suigetsu was sitting in the chair Sasuke sat in, he looked very happy as well.

''Myaka...wheres Sasuke?''Madara asked me

''I tried to wake him up...but he told me to shut the door.''

Madara then disappeared back in the house. While Madara was inside I asked Suigetsu.

''Why are you sitting in Sasuke's chair?''

He just grinned his shark teeth at me.

Juugo then asked me a question

''So have you been training with Sasuke for the mission Myaka?''

I froze. I hadnt trained in weeks

''Uhhh...ummm..well..''

But before I could finish, we looked behind us to see Madara walking along side with Sasuke. Karin's face was pink..Yuck!

Suigetsu looked mad because now he would have to get up from Sasuke's seat.

When Madara and Sasuke finally made it up to the table, Sasuke headed straight for his chair.

He didnt have to say a word only look at Suigetsu and he moved.

Once Sasuke and Madara were seated, Madara started telling us about our mission.

''As Ive told you before, all 5 of your jobs is to capture the eight - tails jinchuriki host''

Madara just went on and on about our mission. These kind of mission I certainly were not use to. I was used to the protecting caravans kind of mission.

Sasuke always took care of Orochimaru's missions by himself.. while I always stayed back doing the boring stuff like medical ninjutsu. But I guess that stuff does come in handy during battle.

When Madara finished he told us that we should pack up our stuff and go ahead and leave immediately.

I ran inside before everyone and grabbed my Akatsuki robe, my katana, and my gloves.

Then I ran to the kitchen and packed up my left over food in a bag since we would be gone all day.

Sasuke and the others had just finished their stuff as well.

Now it was time to head out!

We had to walk a few miles on the water first before we came to the place which would lead us to our destination.

Suigetsu was complaining

''Man my feet hurt...can we rest now?''

''You idiot we havent even gone that far!'' Karin yelled at him

I just sighed.

To me it felt like I was back on Team 7 again.

Suigetsu acting like Naruto, Karin acting like Sakura, Sasuke acting his normal self except more annoying and Juugo......Theres no one to compare him to.

We finally made it to the woods that would take us to our destination.

I knew it was going to take about a few hours before we made it there.

So all of us jumped from tree to tree... soaring through the woods.

After about 2 hours we decided to rest. I pulled out my rice ball.

Rice balls are Sasuke's favorite..luckily he had one as well..because if he didnt..to bad I wasnt sharing.

As we were eating I silently turned on my Byguri to check around. About some miles away I heard a familiar voice, it was talking to someone.

I stood up and packed my things together. The others were wondering why I was packing up so soon.

I told them that I would be back.

Sasuke questioned me

''Where are you going?''

''To check something.''

And with those last words I took off in to the forest activating my Byguri.

Zooming through the forest I stopped and listened I heard who it was clear as day.

It was Neji Hyuga.

My heart raced wanting to find him. I hadnt seen Neji, Lee, and Ten-Ten in two and a half years.

So my feet swiftly kept on taking me closer and closer. I stopped again and turned off my Byguri, because right below me was Neji and Ten-Ten walking.

I knew because of my Akatsuki robe I couldnt just jump down and say Hi.

Instead I called to them in a mysterious voice. They both stopped dead in their tracks.

Neji then activated his Byakugan. He found me!

I jumped down right in front of them. Ten-Ten and Neji were ready to fight.

I couldnt believe how grown up they were, Neji was even taller and cuter than before and Ten-Ten well.....she was taller but kind of still looked the same.

Ten-Ten pulled out her Kunai.

I motioned her to stop.

''Who are you?'' Neji grunted at me

''What is an Akatsuki doing in these parts?''said Ten-Ten

Tears started rolling down my cheeks.

They both were shocked. I fell to my knees and pulled off my Akatsuki robe to reveal my clothes.

I looked up at them but they still hadnt recodnized me.

Standing up I wiped my eyes.

''Whats wrong with you?''asked Neji

I was speechless

Through more tears I said to him

''Neji..Ten-Ten!''

They were shocked

''How do you know our names?'' asked Ten-Ten

''Dont you guys remember me?''I asked them

They both shuck their heads no

''Im....Im Myaka''

It seemed like time had stopped for a minute.

We gazed at each other for minutes. Lee came out of nowhere and broke the silence

''Neji...Ten-Ten run its an Akatsuki!''

Neji and Ten-Ten couldnt move

I looked back at Lee

''Lee dont you remember me...Its Myaka''

Now it was Lee's turn to be shocked. His mouth was wide open.

Neji finally snapped out of it and snapped the others out of it too.

''Myaka? Oh my goodness you have really grown''said Lee

I smiled

''But why did you leave with Sasuke?''Neji asked me

''I went with him because I wanted to help him with his goal of killing Itachi, It was my intentions to come back though.''

I then wrapped my arms around Neji. He kind of backed me off

''Dont worry Neji Im not going to hurt you all. Me and Sasuke's team have a mission from the Akatsuki...sigh..I never wanted to be with the Akatsuki but Sasuke said if I turned away I would be killed''

Ten-Ten was surprised

''Dont worry Myaka we believe you, you were always the honest one. Sasuke joining Akatsuki..how weird is that?''

I then remembered Naruto

''Naruto..how's Naruto?''

''His normal self''Neji said annoyed

''Come on Neji..Naruto has become really strong and somewhat mature''

Ten-Ten laughed

Then Lee said

''And Sakura's a monster!

I gasped

''Not like that....he means she's been training with Tsunade and she has developed monsterous strength'' Neji told me

I then asked them

''So what are you guys doing here?''

''We're on a hunt for a lost rabbit...sucks right?''said Ten-Ten

I chuckled

''They treat us like were still little genins.''

I looked Neji up and down, I was so shocked at how much he had grown.

''Why are you looking at me like that?'' He asked me

''Neji..its been so long since Ive seen you guys, youve grown so much''

He grinned

I then thought about Sasuke and the rest of the team and how I was supposed to head back. but deep down inside of me longed to go back to Konoha.

No longer did I care about Sasuke's threat. I wanted to see my friends again.

''Neji, Lee, Ten-Ten Im coming back with you guys!''

Their eyes were huge

Then Ten-Ten said

''But Myaka if Sasuke finds out you'll be killed''

''I know Ten-Ten..but I dont care about Sasuke's threats anymore, Im still part of Konoha I have no reason to stay away any longer.''

Neji smiled at me

''Lets hurry up and find that rabbit and head home.''he said

All four of us smiled and took off into the forest.

**Back at Taka**

Juugo was really worried.

''Wheres Myaka..shes been gone for hours?''

''Beats me''said Suigetsu ''She probably got distracted by something''

Karin was happy she had Sasuke to herself afain.

Sasuke was thinking hard.

Juugo then asked Sasuke.

''What do we do Sasuke?''

''We wait just a little longer and then well search for her if she dosent come back.''

**Back to Neji,Lee, TenTen,and Myaka**

As all four of us bounced from tree to tree. We stopped.

Neji activated his Byakugan and I activated my Byguri. Me and Neji said at the same time.

''Found it!''

Neji dived into the bushes..and after a minute or two he held up a brown rabbit

''Way to go Neji!'' all of us cheered

''Ok lets go''Neji said while putting the rabbit in the sack.

I was shaking from being nervous.... after two and a half years I was finally going to see my friends again. I wondered if they would accept me back again.

''What am I going to do with my Akatsuki robe?''I asked Neji

Neji and the rest stopped, he looked at me and held out his hand.

I gave my robe to him.

''Well put it somewhere in the trees.''

So Neji put the robe on a tree that I could remember.....and we made it back to Konoha.

My knees were knocking as I approached the Konoha gates.

The guards opened the gates for us and we walked inside.

I gazed and gasped on how much Konoha had changed. there were new shops, new cafe's and more. Finally I was home!

''Ok Myaka first you have to see Lady Tsunade before anyone''Ten-Ten told me

I already knew that though

As we walked through the town villagers were looking at us as we passed by. Especially at me. I didnt have a Konoha band on. I didnt have any head band on. Sasuke felt it wasnt necessary.

I walked very close to Neji because I was really nervous and scared.

He looked at me and saw me shaking, he smiled and grabbed my hand

''Dont be frightened'' Myaka

I smiled at him as well, was this truly the same Neji?

We finally stood in front of the Hokage office. Neji continued to hold my hand making me feel less scared.

As we walked in... a little kid ran past me. He stopped then ran to look at me.

Me and him gasped

''Konohamaru!''

''Myaka!''

I grabbed him and spent him around in my arms.

''Oh my goodness Konohamaru your no longer that annoying little kid I used to love''

''Haha nope. Youve really grown as well''

Are you here to see Tsuande?''

''Yep''

''Alrighty then see you around'' Bye Myaka''

Then he took off running outside.

When we made it to Lady Tsunades door...my heart started pounding.

Neji slowly open the door and went inside. She smiled.

''Ahh Neji come in, have you all completed your mission?''

Neji held up the sack with rabbit.

Lee and TenTen walked in after him. I wasnt going inside until Neji told me to.

''Lady Tsunade we have brought someone with us''Neji told her

''Ok..let them in''

Neji told me to come one.

I slowly opened the door and walked inside. I froze, Lady Tsunande froze, and Shizune froze as I stood in the door way.

''Myaka?''Lady Tsunande asked softly

I fell to my knees and started crying my heart out.

''I'm sorry Lady Tsunade! I only followed Sasuke to help him with his goal of killing Itachi, I never had a hate towards Konoha or anyone. My heart was always here! Sasuke has become really evil..he plans to attack Konoha...Itachi is dead now and I wanted to come back..Sasuke said if I turned from him and Akatsuki I would be killed!''.....

Lady Tsunade was speechless...but tears rolled down her face.

**Aimed towards Konohamaru**

Outside Konohamaru was doing whatever Konohamaru does. He found Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi Sensei walking off the bridge.

He ran over to them.

''Boss, hey boss!''

Naruto turned around to see him running towards him.

''Hey Konohamaru''Naruto said

Konohamaru smiled really big.

''Did you hear, did you guys hear?''

The three of them just looked at him..not having a clue on what he was talking about.

''Myaka's back!''

Naruto,Sakura, and Kakashi Sensei froze for a long time.

''Your kidding right?''Naruto asked

''No boss come see for your self..shes at Tsunades office.''

Then Konohamaru took off running.

''Can it really be...Myaka has returned?''Said Sakura

''Too bad Sasuke didnt come with her''Kakashi Sensei said

Naruto looked down and remembered Sasuke.

Sakura then said

''Well are we just going to stand here lets go!''

**Back at towards Taka**

The team moved swiftly through the forest. I had been gone for hours upon hours.

Sasuke knew something wasnt right.

''What do you thing could have happened to Myaka?''asked Suigetsu

Sasuke didnt answer

''All we know is that she said she had to check something after Sasuke asked her where she was going. Mayabe she heard something''Juugo commented

Then Sasuke said

''Or maybe someone''

The three looked at him

''What do you mean Sasuke?''Suigestu asked him

''When me and Myaka were in Konoha we had alot of our missions in these parts of the woods. I believe Myaka heard a Konoha ninja here.''

''Do you really think so Sasuke?''asked Juugo

''99% of me says yes.''

Suigetsu was confused

''So does this mean Myaka went back to Konoha?''

''Thats what it seems. She always told me how much she missed it and wanted to go back''

''That idiot betrayed us?!'' said karin

''We will find her....and when we do.........she dies''

**Back at Tsunades Office**

Tsunade got up from her desk and walked over to me.

She bent down, lifted me up, and held me in her arms.

''Its alright Myaka..your home your safe now''she said stroking my hair

Ten-Ten then said

''Lady Tsunade can you believe it...Sasuke with Akatsuki?

Lady Tsunade helped me stand up and she returned to her desk.

''Sasuke has really changed hasnt he?''

She put her rested her elbows down on her desk.

''For some reason I knew you didnt leave because of hatred for the village''she said to me''Thats why I didnt declare you as a missing-nin.''

I was so happy.

I then started telling them all about my years with Sasuke. They were all amazed!

As I contined there was a knock on the door. Lee opened it to find Naruto panting out of breath bent down.

He then sat up and me and him stared at each other.

''Naruto!'' I said softly

''Myaka?''

I ran and squeezed him tight. He hugged me back and smiled

A tear rolled down my face..but he wiped it away

''I missed you so much Naruto!'' I said still holding him

''Ive missed you more.''

I finally let go and Sakura and Kakashi Sensei walked in. I squealed

I first ran to Sakura who welcomed me with a big hug.

''I missed you so much Sakura!''

''I missed you as well''she said

I then turned to and saw Kakashi Sensei

''Kakashi Sensei!''

A puddle of tears fell from my eyes as I hugged him.

''We're glad to have you back Myaka''he said to me.

I finished telling the rest of them my story about how much Sasuke changed. Naruto looked sadder than ever.

I looked at Naruto and felt really bad.

Sakura then asked me

''Myaka...did Sasuke let you go?''

''No Sakura.....actually if I go back to him right now..he'll kill me

She stepped back and gasped

Then Lee said

''As long as were here no one can harm you Myaka!'' he smiled showing all his teeth

I smiled back at him

''Thanks Lee''

Kakashi Sensei then said that it was time for them to go. Tsunade gave me my Konoha headband and I went with my team again. I then remembered Kurenai's team and Asuma's. I especially wanted to see little Akamaru. So I asked about him

''I wouldnt exactly describe Akamaru as little anymore''Naruto told me ''Kiba rides on his back''

I was shocked..can a dog really get that big?

Kakashi Sensei took me on a tour and showed me all the new shops and stuff. Just then a pale boy started running towards us. I stopped in my tracks...Naruto yelled

''Hey Sai!''

Who the heck was he?

The weird looking pale kid came up to us with a weird smile on his face and waved hi.

''Myaka this is Sai, he's the replacement for Sasuke.''Kakashi Sensei told me. ''Along with Captain Yamato who was leader of the team while I was sick.''

I had really missed alot!

Right behind Sai I could see 2 figures running our way.

Sai then took off running.

When they saw us they stopped.

I started shaking nervously...it was Shikamaru and Ino

''You jerk we'll get you!''screamed Ino at Sai

Seems like she hasnt changed.

Shikamaru then said

''Sai keeps taking our lunches..this is the third time..its been a drag chasing him.''

He then looked at me

''And who are you?''

Me and Naruto started laughing

''Whats so funny?''

''Shikamaru dont you remember her, who else in the world loves to wear black and yellow..Its Myaka shes back! Naruto told him.

Shikamaru and Ino gasped

''Your right it is you! Myaka..youve really grown.''

I hugged Ino..I was shocked to see her hair

''Ino your hair grew back!''

She smiled

''Yep its even longer now!''

Sakura frowned at her. Looks like their still rivals

Then Shikamaru said

''Ok we have to catch Sai now..see ya later..and welcome back Myaka!''

I waved bye and both him and Ino took off.

I then turned to Naruto.

''Naruto have you learned any new techniques?''

''Yep I sure have Believe it!''

Then Sakura asked me the same thing

I smiled

''Come over here''

So we all went to an open field and I told them to step back. Then I put my hands down and performed my Chidori and full body Chidori.

Also I grabbed my Katana and showed them how me and Sasuke used it. Their mouths were wide open.

When I was finished Naruto ran up to me.

''Myaka...teach me, teach me, teach me!''

Sakura walked up and hit him the back of his head making him fall to the ground

''Get a grip Naruto!''

*sigh*I was really back to Team 7.

Kakashi Sensei smiled at me.

Thats amazing how youve mastered the Chidori.''

''It took a while, Sasuke is the true master of the Chidori. He knows how to use the Chidori and Katana properly.''

Naruto then got up form the ground rubbing the back of his head.

I turned to look at him

''Naruto not just anyone can learn the chidori and not just anyone can handle the katana sword.''

He frowned at me

Kakashi Sensei then said

''Alright team its getting late you all are free to go... except Myaka.''

So Naruto and Sakura left while I was still standing.

''Myaka how did you flee from Sasuke?''

'''Well....we actually had a mission to do from the Akatsuki..but I heard Neji and the others in the woods. So I told Sasuke's team which is called Taka that I would be back and I left.''

''I see''

''My life is in grave danger now...Sasuke if he finds me he'll kill me with no mercy!''

''No Myaka..he wont..I wont let him!''

This is the end for right now.. tell me if you guys want to know what happens next.....


End file.
